


Oblivious Smile

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [9]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: F for Heinz who doesn't understand how friendship works.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Oblivious Smile

The first time you noticed that little fluttering warmth in your heart you were scared. Frightened to know that you felt something for your nemesis. Of course, he was _more_ than a nemesis, but it was still jarring.

That idiotic genius didn’t notice, of course. Just kept on smiling with that oblivious grin as you held hands.

When you showed him what you felt, he said he had no inkling that you loved him. After all, he’d never had a friend before, didn’t know the boundaries. 

Your heart broke in the situation where it was supposed to be put together. 


End file.
